


Comforting Magnus

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, More angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Inspired by the new episode promo for 2x15.I’m not going with what might happen in the episode but just drawing inspiration related to the promo.Disclaimer: not my characters.





	Comforting Magnus

The couple had spent the previous day on the couch, Magnus confiding some of his past to his boyfriend and Magnus basked in Alec’s comfort. They went to bed and Alec asked if he could hold Magnus in his arms while they slept. 

–

Magnus woke up feeling a little lighter, as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders by having a long conversation with his shadowhunter. 

Magnus slipped out of bed first, heading into the kitchen to make them both coffee the mundane way. He heard someone walking closer so he turned to find his boyfriend half dressed, pulling on a shirt as he came closer. His bed hair looks positively adorable in Magnus’ opinion. 

Magnus handed Alec his coffee and then proceeded to walk over to the window, standing in the sun rays. Alec smiled and quietly followed along behind him. The shadowhunter gently rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder as they both gazed out the window. 

Alec shifted and gently nuzzled Magnus’ neck, still not wanting to initiate kisses in case it was too much for his boyfriend. Placing his coffee on top of the fire place in order to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist. 

“How’re you feeling this morning?" 

Alec was upset to wake up and find the bed empty yet again, but he was just hoping Magnus was feeling a little better. Magnus sighed and dropped his gaze. He took his time to answer, knowing Alec wasn’t going to hurry him for a response. 

"A little better… thank you… for listening yesterday." 

"Of course, I… I’m here for you Magnus, I want to be here for you and do what I can to help where I can" 

Magnus smiled slightly, wrapping both hands around his coffee mug. Despite standing there wrapped in Alec’s arms, Magnus still felt as though Alec was being very careful with him. 

"Did you get much sleep last night?" 

Magnus shook his head a little, not wanting to lie to his boyfriend. Alec slowly loosened his hold in order to step around and look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

"Is there… is there anything I can do Magnus? Please… I’ll do anything" 

Alec sounded almost desperate, he appeared upset because Magnus was upset. Magnus knew the only thing to help with his pain was time, something that could not be given. But looking into the deep hazel eyes that were watching his every move, Magnus didn’t have the heart to say ‘nothing’. 

"Just… hold me please? I need time… but can you stay with me?" 

Alec did not need to be told twice. He gently tugged Magnus with him over to the couch. Lying down with Magnus’ back against his chest, the shadowhunter pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover them both. 

"Of course…I’ll stay" 

Magnus curled up and pulled Alec’s arms over to wrap around him. The blanket was warm but his boyfriend was warmer. They were quiet as time ticked by slowly, Alec was nearly falling asleep again and he was hoping Magnus was doing the same. 

"I will do anything to help Magnus, I will do anything. For you" 

Magnus finally smiled, tilting his head slightly to look back at his shadowhunter. 

"Thank you… and can I just say that you look gorgeous in the morning Alexander" 

Alec smiled fondly but didn’t move to kiss Magnus, he didn’t want to overstep any invisible boundaries. 

"If I am gorgeous, then what does that make you?.. you’re Magnus" 

Alec blushed slightly but it was well known that Alec did not have a way with words, Magnus smiled all the same.

“What I mean is… you’re beautiful, you’re always beautiful”

“Thank you darling”

Magnus hummed quietly before shifting to lie facing his boyfriend’s chest. They spent the remainder of the morning curled up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
